Radio
by GoodnessGraciousMe
Summary: P/B/J Story. AH. AU. Bella is a lanky dreadlocked girl with a life dedicated to music and parties and lovers. Peter and Jasper are biology majors who struggle to keep their hands off of eachother. College kids get randy at the best and worst of times. She leads them on a wild ride- but is her carefree approach to life too extreme for them? Perhaps, but no one can stop her now.


**Just vomiting this out to the world, it's been buzzing around my head. Featuring an all human Cullen family plus a Peter and a poly-amorous ooc Bella. Enjoy.**

**Arizona, College dorm room, Sunday night. Jasper POV**

I'm Jasper Cullen. I share a dorm room with my best friend for life, Peter Whitlock. We're both eighteen and majoring in biology. He wants to be a marine biologist and I want to be a professor somewhere, maybe here. We're both originally from Texas, a place Peter loathed so when my mother Esme Cullen made that spur of the moment decision to disrupt my life and move us all to Arizona, Peter was more than happy when extended an offer to join us and go to college here with me. We're your typical guys. We love parties, weed, rock music and girls. Also I have a slight obsession with cashew nuts. Oh, and me and Peter sometimes have casual sex. That's all you need to know for now, I think.

Sunday night and we're sat with our backs against the wall, legs resting in front of us, messing up the bed covers, passing a joint between us as we recover from the night before with water, smoke and a sweet online radio station called radio is radical, commanded by an anonymous girl who goes by Dj Cocaine and nothing else.

"Alright loosers, its simmer down Sunday night and this is Dj Cocaine, here to help you mellow out after your harsh weekend with some cool tunes, so lie back, light up a joint and don't try anything too crazy with that hangover I know you have" her voice is soft and low and lulling, like a lullaby almost; The perfect antidote to my banging head.. Well, that and the Bob Marley mix she has going.

All anyone knows is that she's a local college girl. A week after first semester posters started to appear advertising the twice daily show, set to start at six in the morning until eight, then five pm with no specific ending point. Enough people tuned in to make it a success and spread the word.. Now almost everyone on campus tunes in, including Peter and myself who are frequent listeners, especially on Sunday nights.. It's kind of a tradition, I suppose. The song fades out and our mystery girl's dulcet tone settles back onto the sound waves with a deep exhale probably laced with smoke "there's always room for some Bob Marley" there's a grin in her voice and a moments pause before she continues with a short, snipped laugh.

"Just got an email from a Toby James who asks the unanswered question- why do I call myself Dj Cocaine? Is it because you're delicious and keep me going all night? Well, that and I'm white, trashy, cheap, addictive and easy to find on street corners.. Shout out to Toby for being the brave soul to search for the secrets of the world, have a little sway on me" Her joke- as bad as it is- joins the talking and the next song, sway, smoothly together and Peter smiles that high as fuck smile, leaning his head on my shoulder.

Yeah, Sunday nights are pretty sweet around here and there's no denying it's down to this girl with her quick wit and extensive music collection. I sigh, attempting to conjure the girl up in my head... She doesn't sound like a blonde.. red-head perhaps, short hair.. or dreadlocks aw man.. I love a chick who can rock dreads. Not such a fan of really short hair though, I like something I can grab onto... She's got quite a mouth on her, so I suppose she'd be quite tall..

I spend the rest of the evening smoking and dreaming up what she could look like, occasionally comparing notes with Peter until we both drop into a blissful sleep, laptop light still glaring in the darkness, Dj Cocaine only recently signed out for the night herself.

**Peter POV**

I wake up with my head buzzing just enough to remind me that last night was sweet and I need to buy more weed, then my second thought of the day is that for what is not the first time this week I am waking up in Jaspers bed with his arms around me without having had hot sweaty stress fuelled sex with him prior, and I can't pretend it doesn't feel nice. I sigh and smack a hand over the alarm three times to eventually silence it, 8 am. Nudging my bed buddy in the ribs and rolling onto my side I croak out his name, poking him in the stomach as I push into a sitting position and plant my feet on the ground  
"Jasp, man, get up.. We got Mr Adman and you know what he's like" giving him one last jib in his side before I pull myself up I stumble over to my wardrobe, still groggy with sleep and yank out the first clothes that look like they'll go together.

My room-mate eventually gets himself out of bed, smacking a hand across my shoulder in revenge before grabbing a bunch of clothing and making his way to the bathroom, slamming the door behind himself. I chuckle, pulling a purple t-shirt on over my head and shimmying out of my sweats into dark wash denim jeans before dropping back down onto the bed, reaching into the nearby mini fridge for a breakfast bar and an energy drink.

When Jasper emerges ten minutes later his blond hair is tousled into something more resembling carefully styled bed hair than the birds nest it was before, and he's clad in black skinny jeans that will have me drooling if he turns around and a loose fitting Beatles shirt that I'm sure used to belong to me.

"Alright fucker, I'm up" he groans, joining me on the bed and snapping off half of my breakfast bar  
"half an hour then we have to go" he manages around a mouthful of oats, covering his mouth with a hand to avoid spraying me with them.

"Well you know what we could do with half an hour" I joke, wiggling my eyebrows, laughing as Jasper shoves my shoulder, ending up in me rolling off the bed and landing in a heap on the carpet  
"mother fucker" I curse, grabbing his leg and tugging him down next to me, only laughing louder when he bangs his head against the mini fridge  
"Agh! You twat!" he calls, jumping on top of me and thumping my shoulder

We end up play fighting until we have to jump up and tug at our clothes hurriedly rushing out the door to make it to class on time, still shoving each other as we go, stumbling about and drawing stares from tired class goers with our over energetic morning routine. We made it to Adman's class just in time, laughing as we entered but quickly sobering up when serious gazes locked on us. We made our way to our seats. Jasper calling me a jackass under his breath as we did, and I managed to discretely stand on his foot before I sat down, smiling as I watched him stumble the rest of the way to his chair.

**After the days classes, back in the dorm room.**

"Happy Monday mother fuckers, and the latest gossip on campus is that our almost reality tv show ready on off couple Jessica and Mike are arguing again.. I've got just the tune for this scenario, and it should start off your week with a sweet soulful sound" Michael Bublé drifts through the laptop speakers singing something about heart ache, and I cant help but crack a smile, leaning back in my desk chair and swivelling it a little before carrying on with the assignment I'm currently trying to type out. I sigh, observing Jasper, who's laid on his bed with a textbook covering his face  
"Jasper" I start, sliding out of my chair to join him, lifting up the corner of the book to look into his eyes.

He quirks one eyebrow, a silent indication for me to continue

"We're not very good at studying" he laughs, grabbing the book and tossing it off the bed and onto the floor, and when he finally speaks his voice is husky and suggestive  
"Well, its lucky there's something else I'm good at to make up for it, hmm" before I can react his mouth captures mine, heavy and hot and so _Jasper._ Tasting like apples and honey, which I know probably isn't very manly but fuck that because its delicious. I return the kiss with a smile, tugging at his hips until he rolls on top of me, his cool fingers making light work of sliding my t-shirt off over my head as he places sloppy kisses along my jaw. He moves down, tracing lightly across the muscles of my chest in a way that makes me shiver and moan as he rubs my growing erection through my jeans  
"Fuck- Jahs" I manage to choke out, my hands curling into his tangled hair, only turned on more by his lopsided smirk as he winks up at me

I don't get time to catch my breath, his tongue invading my mouth while he yanks at my jeans, and with my help we eventually get them off and I kick them to the side impatiently, nipping on Jasper's lower lip as my hands creep under his shirt to caress the concealed ab muscles before ripping his t-shirt off, trailing my hands along his sides, groaning when he begins to rock his hips against mine lazily before moving down my body to pull away my boxers.  
"Gotta be quiet dude, you know these walls aren't very thick"

**The same evening, Dj Cocaine POV**

As sway played dully through the worn out speakers of my laptop I skimmed the emails I had received so far this evening through my persona. It was still early in the show so I didn't have much. A few song requests, a birthday shout-out and a complaint about professor Adman and his brutal eight am class on a Monday. I got those a lot. He was apparently one of the most rigid people in this place, which is what made me happy I didn't have him for any lectures. I had in fact never met the man myself.

As the song faded out I turned up the mic to talk to my growing audience once again  
"Looks like another biology drone is droning on about Adman. You guys should send me your names so we can start a support group. Call you Adman's Angels or something" I laughed softly, scrolling through tracks to find one that would suit the mood of a lazy Monday night of studying and sleeping. Soon enough I settled on Telescope by yellowcard. A little more obscure, but I liked to think I was offering people the chance at a half decent musical education  
"This next tune is a little less widely known, but it has a relaxed romantic vibe perfect for your mid evening nap weather that involves a quickie with your lover or not, so enjoy.."

I swivelled my chair back to focus on my own work for the night; A research page for music tech. I'm taking this sort of combination music course, with tech, theory and practical all lumped into it- as silly a fantasy as it sounds I want to maybe be a dj at some big club- you know, one of those who occasionally releases a remix track of their own that makes everyone wild- or a music producer. I'm not too sure yet. Whatever path I take its gonna be musical and awesome, I know that much. Nine pm on Monday night and I'm in control of a popular local radio station from a college dorm- there are people hanging off my every word and asking me for advice. I spent my weekend partying hard and making connections. Nothing can stop me.


End file.
